Anytime
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: CBP Entry for April: What happens after Booth saves Brennan from Kenton? SLIGHT BB


**Anytime**

**A/N This is for CBP in April. It's a moment from my favourite episode, Two Bodies in the Lab, it's for just after Booth shot Kenton.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth pulled the gag out of her mouth before attempting to lift her off the chain. Being injured by an exploding refrigerator earlier in the case, he didn't have the strength to lift her with his good hand he improvised and placed his head through her dangling arms.

Temperance Brennan had never been happier to see her partner, than right at that moment. Using his neck, Booth lifted her off of the chain and they fell to their knees on the dirty floor. She was terrified, not that she would admit to it in the long run, as she sobbed into his neck.

"It's ok... I'm here... shh... you're ok..." he soothed her, rubbing his good hand on her back

Brennan hugged him for a long moment, taking a calming breath and pulled back. "How did you  
get out of the hospital?" she asked, she was just far enough to feel his breath on her face.

"Hodgins gave me a ride, but maybe... maybe you could give me a ride back?"  
Booth gave a forced chuckle and she gave a sigh mixed with a laugh and a   
nod before placing her head back onto his shoulder, burying her face into the blue fabric of his hoodie.

After a few minutes of reassuring herself that it was over, she lifted her still bound hands from around Booth's neck. Booth attempted to help her undo the ropes around her slender wrists, but pain pierced through his left side. Both stopped what they were doing, Brennan shot him a worried glance.

The paramedics came in and took Agent Kenton away. "Nice shot," Brennan whispered with a small smile. The feeling of liquid running down her face brought her still bound hands up to touch it.

When she pulled them back to inspect them she took notice that it was blood.

"You're bleeding," Booth said, pointing out the obvious.

"I know," Brennan said as she touched her head again.

A tall paramedic with graying hair came over to the pair. "Let me help you get those off." He said, his accent drawing him somewhere south. He began to untie the elaborate knot that formed at her wrists.

"Do you have an evidence bag for this?" Temperance asked, the rope rubbing on the newly burned skin causing her to cringe as he pulled the rope off her wrist.

"I can get one," answered paramedic, setting a piece of evidence on the ground.

"Are you new to the job?" she snapped, looking at the rope on the floor, he was contaminating evidence. 

"Actually I've been working as a paramedic for the last five years," the paramedic retorted, trying to defend any attack at him

"Maybe you should learn how to treat a crime scene," She snapped again,  
rubbing her wrists.

"Bones, give the man a break," Booth told her, knowing it was only her nerves speaking out, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well pardon me. I was almost murdered," Brennan said, wiping away the one and only tear that she would allow to fall down her cheek as quickly as she could.

"I know, Bones," Booth looked over at her with a comforting smile and then winced in pain, hoping she wouldn't notice, he adjusted himself to make the pain decrease.

"We really should get you back to the hospital," She said with a small nod, to give him the once-over.

"That's probably a good idea," Booth took a big sigh and forced himself to his feet.

Brennan helped him to his feet as she pulled herself on to her own as the paramedic came back over. "Dr. Brennan, we need to patch up your head," he said.

Temperance walked over to the ambulance, sat on bed and let willingly let the lone paramedic bandage the wound to her head. Her cell phone began ringing in her pocket.

She was surprised that Kenton hadn't taken it from her. She pulled it out and rested it between her ear and her shoulder. "Brennan."

"Hello Temperance," David's voice came through the phone.

"David!" she said, happily. "I'm sorry I couldn't make our dinner."

"Would you want to reschedule?" David asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"Of course. When would be a good time to meet?: Temperance asked, climbing off the back of the ambulance.

"How about tonight?"

"I can make it tonight," Tempe slightly regretted saying that, and her pounding head confirmed it. "See you at... 8?"

"Alright, I'll call the restaurant and make the reservation," David replied.

"Okay, see you then." She hung up the phone and Booth walked out with a paramedic. "Are you going to ride back to the hospital in the ambulance?"

"Yeah I decided it's the best idea," Booth chuckled a little.

I'll come by the hospital later to see you, I have to go home and change," Tempe smiled at her partner. She hugged him once more. "Thank you," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Anytime Bones," Booth replied, hugging her close. "Anytime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**What did you think? Hope you liked it!**

**Review please!**

**-S-D-**


End file.
